federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11601-11720 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2399. *FP - November, 2399 *FP - January, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Arriving to KITAAN DHOW’s home, MICHAEL RICHARDSON is greeted by ADIYAH DHOW and DYLAN DHOW before being shown around. While there, he starts to make some friends, and in particular a Southern architect by the name of CELENE-JOURET MICHAUD. MERIK EVEK is interested when MINIYA EVEK starts to have a sexy dream. She wakes up and is in the mood to explore his body! SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE contacts NRR’BT, hoping to be friends again, but she is shocked when he explains he wants to be more and it’s too painful to be around her. Second Week Going to a birthday party, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE takes some time to question DENORIAN THAY about her relationship issues. He offers his advice and she makes up her mind some about Nrr’bt. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is at the party too, offering his gifts to ANNA-ALEENA THAY who is turning 20. HEIDI THAY is there and the introduces ABBOTT THAY to his new Uncle. SAMANTHA meets up with UNA-KORAN JATAR there and asks how much he remembers about them making out (he remembers it all), but they’re interrupted by ABBOTT. Taking Samantha upstairs, they are intimate for the first time. MERIK EVEK is in the doctors office with MINIYA EVEK who is almost ready to have her baby. Dr. Xan is there and tells her that she needs to stretch her sex before birth to ensure she doesn’t tear. SAMANTHA is disappointed when she finds out from ABBOTT that he still isn’t into being committed. He promises that within the year he would know more, but has to do this for himself. Taking Bo for a walk, MICHAEL RICHARDSON runs into CELENE MARCHAUD and they’re able to hit it off some more. Finally going into contractions, MINIYA and MERIK go to the hospital where she gives birth to ALAINA EVEK, a healthy baby girl (December 13, 2399). Third Week With the help of a midwife and Vulcan doula, LALI GREENWOOD has a home birth with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD close by for help. DIANA GREENWOOD is born December 17, 2399. Sad about her dating life, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out MICHAEL RICHARSON at his apartment. He is drunk, but invites her to watch a movie. At the end of the movie, Sam takes his comments the wrong way and kisses him. At first he is into it, before stopping and explaining he sees her more like a sister. In the morning, SAMANTHA and MICHAEL discuss it more and are interrupted by ASHLEY MOSS who is jealous until she learns who the young girl is. Fourth Week Going out together to the bar, MICHAEL RICHARDSON and CELENE MICHAUD have some drinks before she invites him to come to Christmas mass with her and spend some time with her family. ABBOTT THAY is helping out with Christmas dinner, HEIDI THAY is busy in the kitchen and UNA-KORAN JATAR is there fore a mixed birthday celebration. MICHAEL soon arrives to the house with girlfriend ASHLEY MOSS and followed by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. Abbott takes some time to question her about the incident at Mike’s and she admits to kissing him. After that, both admit to the other there is love between them. Cardassia Plots First Week Leaving the camp site, AFON MAKLA is disappointed that the little creature they had finally died. Her and KEGEN DAMAR get a hotel room in a near by city and start talking about their future, him promising to marry her, but she doesn’t want to be let down again. Just before they’re able to kiss, JEVRIN VENIK interrupts. KALISA KUSSEK is being picked up at the detention center by her father MICUS KUSSEK. He was being questioned now Milos has opened a full investigation. He asks Kalisa about it and she finally admits to the self-defence murder of Kendar. NERYS and HAYDEN arrive to Cardassia and the Bajorni has to get used to the heat of the planet -something Hayden finds amusing! Second Week At the hotel, JEVRIN VENIK, AFON MAKLA and KEGEN DAMAR begin to see a pattern in the weird animal attacks around the city. From there, they determine the animals are more than likely after Jevrin because of the babies blood in his backpack. Finally setting things up, JEVRIN and AFON are ready to photograph the creatures when they attack. KEGEN attempts to save them, but the creatures are too smart. Essentially holding Afon hostage to get the baby back, they retaliate when they discover it is dead but Kegen beams Afon out just in time. At the Bern residence, KALISA KUSSEK is there and manages to fill CELAR BERN in about all the happens. He is shocked when he hears she did kill Kendar but offers to help her since it was self-defence. She wishes to leave however and find her real father. NERYS DORR and HAYDEN LIU are exploring the planet, doing all the touristy things. Having already been to the Cevdak home, they’re at the zoo and aquarium with Draken. Waking up from her nap and knowing what she needed to do, KALISA seeks out CELAR and attempts to get one last moment of intimacy. In the morning, LANA BERN is up and notices that a shuttle is missing, prompting CELAR to discover that Kalisa left to find her birth father anyway. Third Week Doing touristy things around the planet, NERYS DORR runs into NATIME DAMAR and discovers who the young woman is. She admits her relationship to Hayden and they get into a conversation about Amity. HAYDEN LIU, wishing to have some of Damar’s family in Draken’s life, contacts GWENI DAMAR and allows her to have some time with his son. After the meeting with Gweni, HAYDEN contacts his half-sister MAYANA SAREX, getting caught up with her and discussing their lives. HAYDEN and NERYS are finally in the mountains and getting some time away from Draken. They go scuba diving and she is able to get certification. Fourth Week Gearing up for New Years, HAYDEN LIU and NERYS DORR board their cruise ship and have some intimate moments in their new room! The cruise ship is to take them around the Rolor Nebula and last a week. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) arrives to the planet from the mUniverse and speaks with CORAT DAMAR about Kalisa’s situation. Damar agrees to drop the charges on Micus and puts the blame on Milos before having him executed. KALISA KUSSEK is excited, telling CELER BERN the good news and then starts the process to have Micus released. CELAR escorts KALISA home, only for them to be caught messing around by ONEL (ERON) and he tells them they’re siblings. Shocked, Celar leaves quickly and things become awkward. ONEL (ERON) goes back to the HQ where he runs into LANA BERN who is looking for Celar. With her birthday close, she wanted to surprise him, but instead, gets into a disagreement with them man about placement in society. Bajor Plots First Week Arriving to the planet, ZURI DORR and FERRAN RON’IK have a café lunch out with INDIRA DORR and KENNEDY FROBISHER. They discuss their time on the planet and make plans for later. NERYS DORR has lunch with EBEN DORR and they talk about her exhibition, Eben expression how proud he was. In the meantime, she confesses that she will be going to Cardassia with Hayden for several weeks. ZURI goes to HAYDEN LIU’s home to see NERYS, hoping to sass her. While there she chats with Hayden and gets some glee about of making Nerys nervous. Later on, ZURI and INDIRA get together and Zuri tells Indy about Nerys’ plans to go to Cardassia and scuba diving, Zuri having signed on for ‘sister’ time. Finally, on the day of the diving trip, NERYS is shocked to find out her sisters are in attendance. ZURI tries to be underhandedly mean, while INDIRA is there to ensure she doesn’t get away with it. Thinking ZURI did something to NERYS’ air tank, INDIRA takes the bad one and eventually runs out of air too fast. They’re able to swim to a safe cave where Indira gets into a confrontation and more frustrated when Zuri not only doesn’t fess up, but Nerys admits Zuri’s more violent behaviours. While waiting to be rescued, INDIRA and NERYS are able to genuinely bond for the first time in awhile. KENNEDY decides to catch up with some old friends, meeting with BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K and discuss their lives and Nerys. Going shopping, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS and EMILY ALDAN talk about Nrr’bt and their mutual relations to Mylee Una! NRR’BT MADDIX is at Munaziki’s chowing down on some food before Chloe arrives. SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS sees him and goes to speak with the boy, attempting not to be put off by the Caitian’s lack of tact. NRR’BT and CHLOE get together at a club and start to dance it up. Things get serious and the two have sex in a private room. During the scuba trip, KENNEDY, FERRAN, HAYDEN and JACOB K’RRA all got together as a Dorr boy dinner. Tensions were high, however, around Hayden when he and Ferran started to disagree on Zuri and financial opinions. At the end of the week, HAYDEN and NERYS are preparing for their trip to Cardassia when he tells her that he is thinking about moving. He invites her to live with him and help design their new house. Second Week Upset about the business with her sisters, INDIRA DORR discusses things with KENNEDY FROBISHER. He offers his advice and then surprises her with a trip to Bijan for New Years. ZURI DORR is furious about the whole incident and goes home, pushing FERRAN RON’IK away before putting on the tears and convincing him Indira was lying. SIOMANE POLREN isn’t sure how to take the news about his daughter coming back and seeks out TARA VONDREHLE. She is more worried about the babies and the stress this return will have on their father. TARA goes home, expressing her worries to ZAYN VONDREHLE, but offers her sufficient reassurance. SOLIS CASSICA is now on Bajor and she is happy to be back with POLREN and SIOMANE TERIN. They’re shocked at her new behaviour and bring her back to a welcome home party. KENNEDY continues his rounds of meeting with friends when he catches up with JENDAYI IOAN. They talk about each other and then he questions her about Hayden. Third Week At the welcome home party for SOLIS CASSICA, ZAYN VONDREHLE is amazed at her difference. They talk about her babies and Cassica ends up breast feeding the twins to bond to them more. TARA VONDREHLE isn’t too pleased, but accepts it, however Zayn is worried about her increasing emotional behaviour. The next day, ZAYN is shocked to find that TARA is pregnant and tells her with the help of her father SIOMANE POLREN. Having from trouble rationalizing the pregnancy, TARA is told by ZAYN that the way the DNA formed there is only 15% Cardassian genetic material inside of their daughter. Fourth Week Missing GHISLAIN VIOBHAN, SOLIS CASSICA contacts him over subspace. He is happy to see her and explains he has decided their babies name to be Jase, after his father. Cassica agrees and is excited for him to come to Bajor for her birthday and them start their new lives. Surprising CASSICA, GHISLAIN manages to show up a couple of days later. She meets him in a hotel and they content themselves with making love. Closer to New Years, CASSICA and GHISLAIN go and visit her family so they can all get introduced. He first meets LAUREN UNA, TARA VONDREHLE, and reacquaints with ZAYN VONDREHLE before being told about CHIARO DHOW. Soon enough SIOMANE TERIN and SIOMANE POLREN arrive and Ghislain asks for Cassica’s hand in marriage. Having dinner for new years, we see another peak into LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS’ life. They make plans for the future and enjoy the evening. USS Valiant Plots First Week Meeting in a lift, NRR’BT and CHLOE are able to chat about the up coming weeks. They’re both on shore leave and done their exams, making plans to hang out together. Second Week In Ten Forward, JACOB K’RRA is getting away from Zuri some when he meets with CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS. He asks her to help out with some decorating on the ship before they get into a big argument about the immorality of Napean culture. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Outside in the garden, SOLIS CASSICA is confronted by some nasty guards and attacked. She is later found by GHISLAIN VIOBHAN who makes the decision to leave the mUniverse in order to get her help. He beams over to regular Betazed, leaving his home for several decades behind. Third Week Now in the mUniverse, KALISA KUSSEK is detained by security before ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is able to speak with her. She explains her situation, and confesses to the murder. He agrees to help her if she agrees to no longer be involved with Celar. Betazoid Plots Second Week Waking up, CASSICA is shocked to learn that she is on the other side again. ANNALISE SAVOI is there and explains that Ghislain was arrested and that the baby Cassica was carrying lived, but will finish it’s development in an incubator. GHISLAIN is de-Cardassianized and then allowed to see CASSICA once more. She is shocked at his appearance but happy he is well. They make plans on remaining together despite her having to leave to Bajor. Bijan Plots Fourth Week On Bijan, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA DORR are able to enjoy a great New Years together on a cruise ship. Watching fireworks they bring in the 2400 new year together with a kiss! #12 December, 2399 #12 December, 2399 #12 December, 2399